Mavis and Jonny recieves a gift
by jwc333096
Summary: Warning: Mild Language It will be awhile before I upload another chapter Mavis and Jonny gain a unlikely ally for traveling
1. Chapter 1

Mavis and Jonathan was on a trip to see the world but on their way leaving california they were stopped at the airport metal detector and bag xray because they found a bunch of stuff that could be made into a bomb and was taken into custody. _**"what is the meaning of this all me and my girlfriend were doing was..."**_ jonathan started to say and was cut off. _**"was what making a bomb to kill inoccent people on a plane"**_ said the man in the room sitting across from jonathan.  
><em><strong>"no all we were doing was taking it to my girlfriends father dra... Drake so he can make some room on his land for a underground bunker is that so wrong"<strong>_ said jonathan making up a name. _**"we pulled up your file in our computer but not your girlfriend so she must be a terrorist"**_ said the man. _**"well she's not you asshole"** _said jonathan standing up yelling.  
><em><strong>"fine then why was there 50 of these in your backpack"<strong>_ said the man putting the blood package on the table. _**"that is classified like you would say something is classifed and I have my rights so i dont have to tell you anything asshole but if you tell me what time it is then i will tell you what that animal blood is for"** _said jonathan. _**"No the packages are animal blood not people and it is 5 pm"**_ said the man. _**"wait it is 5 oh no this is not good just give her a package unless you want one of your people drained of blood"**_ said jonathan in a worried voice then says_ **"or it could be me"** _he added.  
><strong> <em>"if it comes to that we will put her down like a dog" <em>**said the man. _**"That will not work man she cannot die by a bullet because of what she is"**_ said jonathan in a warned voice. _**"Oh and what is she a terrorist or a psychopath enlighten me little man"**_ said the man.  
><em><strong>"Her father is a monster from folklore i am sure you heard of him before"<strong>_ said jonathan. _**"Who is that the werewolf man or frankenstein"**_ asked the man then one of the agents came in being held by the back of the neck by a female with blood red eyes. _**"Nope dracula asshole and babe come help me please then you can have some blood ok but did you kill anyone or drain anyone"**_ said jonathan. _**"No i didnt but they shot me and it hurts but all i did was put them to sleep"**_ said mavis through bared fangs.  
><strong> "oh crap please dont drink my blood you can go and we can forget all of this" <strong>said the man in shock. _**"No i will not drink your blood because i have the blood packages now let my future husband and vampire go"**_ said mavis dropping the man she had by the neck in the doorway. _**"Ok i will but dont hurt me plz"**_ said the man unlocking jonathan's handcuffs.  
><em><strong>"Are you going to erease his mind babe"<strong>_ asked jonathan looking at the coward that was shrunk back into the corner then grabbed the blood pack from the table handing it to mavis. _**"no i wont and not his staff i knocked out so they remember the nightmare so they will not mess with with us ever again"**_ said mavis biting into the bag while looking at the man in the corner and does the same scary look as her father then the man whimpered. _**"Y...You can leave and we will never bother you both again"**_ said the man cowarding into the corner. _**"thank you so much for your cooperation human"**_ said mavis tossing the blood packet away.  
><strong> <em>"oh and plz give us clearance at all the airports with us carrying the blood packs and stuff for dracula or we will do the same thing next time and that is not a threat but a promise ok"<em>** said jonathan. _**"ok but dont let your vampire girlfriend hurt me and i will help you if you get in trouble with the state plus also your girlfriend can't go in the sunlight am i correct so follow me and i will give her a she won't so she wont burn up"**_ said the man standing up in a solid posture walking to the door.  
><em><strong>"you better be telling the truth or i will let her erease your happy memories only leaving the bad memories"<strong>_ said jonathan pulling mavis into a warm embrace from behind. _**"what are you doing jonny"**_ whispered mavis then jonathan whispered back _**"i am making him cooperate with us by lying and it is working"**_ replied jonathan. _**"no it is a gift to the first vampire i met in my life" said the man handing the umbrella to jonny and mavis. "is there a tracker on this umbrella"**_ asked jonathan looking at the man supspicious. _**"ya but it is built in so i cant remove it for you so i am sorry"**_ said the man.


	2. Chapter 2

After Mavis and Johnny got back to the airport they were heading back through the metal detector. _**"Miss I need you to put the umbrella down"**_ asked the Security Guard at the metal detector. _**"I am very sorry, but I can't because the sun is out and I would get burnt"**_ said Mavis. _**"I can't let you through miss"**_ said the Security Guard. _**"Fine I will put the umbrella down, but how long will it take to get through so I can get the umbrella back over my head"**_ asked Mavis. _**"About 10 minutes with all the stuff you two have"**_ said the Security Guard. _**"Ok I suppose 10 minutes wouldn't hurt that bad"**_ said Mavis moving the umbrella then her skin started to sizzle. Without thinking she morphed into her bat form really fast and hides in Johnny's shirt. The Security Guards mouth dropped. **_"What just happened"_** asked the Security Guard confused. _**"I am right here because you told me to wait 10 minutes"**_ said Mavis popping her head out of Johnny's shirt._** "I don't mind either"** _said Johnny. _**"Um how did you…"** _the Security Guard started to say but was interrupted. _**"I am a vampire"** _said Mavis interrupting the Security Guard. _**"I heard from other passengers that Dracula has a daughter. Does that mean you're his daughter?"**_ asked the Security Guard. _**"Yes I am his daughter"**_ answered Mavis. "Is your boyfriend a vampire too?" asked the Security Guard. _**"No he isn't"**_ answered Mavis. _**"No he isn't"**_ answered Mavis._** "That means he won't live forever like you would right?"**_ Asked the Security Guard. The 10 minutes was up so Johnny walked through the metal detector with Mavis still in his shirt. Johnny picked up their stuff and walked off. Johnny put their stuff on the conveyor belt to be boarded on the plane then walked to the door to board the plane. He gave the lady at the door their plane tickets then he walked in and took a seat with Mavis still in his shirt fast asleep.


End file.
